


Our Secret Gravity

by paisen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Game, What am I doing, fanfiction kills me, i have so many exams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisen/pseuds/paisen
Summary: Yumeno Himiko had lost her memories during high school, and yet she was barely hanging onto her future by being a shut-in author to pay for her life expenses.That was, until she had received a prank call from an unknown number.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up with a fanfic for oumeno ksjdksj 
> 
> my last year of middle school is already halfway over ehehe so i hope im able to do frequent updates

_"When is it going to end? Didn't we already kill the mastermind?"_

_"That's what I thought, but it seems like finding the mastermind causes the whole game to be completed..."_

_"W-What? I'm pretty sure that's what_ he _told us to do."_

_He?_

_Who is this He?_

She could hear the plops of water dripping from above, sliding off her pale cheeks as her unconsciousness became disturbed. Her eyes involuntarily fluttered, although she would have liked it if she had rested a bit more. The dreams that she had been having did not make sense to reality, as she knew that her memories had contained nothing of the sort --- especially about a mastermind. Feeling a little ticked off because of her frustration and confusion, she rose from her bed, then sneaking her hands around her surroundings in search for what had seemed important to her.

"H-Huh? Where's my witch's hat..?"

Then she paused, gaping her mouth in awe of what she had just asked herself,

"I never owned a witch's hat..."

Himiko bit her lip as she looked above her, finally noticing that she should also pay attention to the drops of water that she felt not long ago.

There were no signs of water dripping from the ceiling.

"But I'm sure I heard the sound of water dripping off something...and the cold sensation that slid off my face. I didn't drink last night, so why am I suddenly hallucinating?" 

As she tilted her head in confusion. the beeping of her alarm beside her bed had caught her attention -- displaying the time. It was unusual enough that she was hallucinating, finding something she had never owned, and now waking up before her alarm even sounded? Himiko's mind spun in circles as she sighed, switching off the beeping of the device and finding her way across the hallway for the kitchen.

To begin her mornings, she opened her drawers and tried to find her instant coffee. She groaned as she no longer saw the glass containers of the preferred coffee taste, and instead, dove her hand to find another one. 

_Great, it's black coffee._

Rolling her eyes to expel the accumulated thoughts, the lady walked out of her kitchen after immaturely gulping down her coffee and leaving the burning sensation inside her throat, Thinking that she should change from her baggy t-shirt and shorts to leave on-time, her slender legs brought her back to her room as she searched for something more appropriate. 

\---Was what she had thought to clear her mind, although she was not planning to go outside at all. 

In fact, her way of maintaining a financially stable lifestyle was to take a job that fit her standards. That included:

[x] never going outside unless needed

[x] getting a lot of pay without that much effort

[x] not being known to many people in society

Her work consisted of lazing around at home typing up novels. She was barely holding onto her financial problems, yet her popularity was seemingly increasing the more she had updated her works online. When she thought about it, the popular one was her pen name, whilst she was just like any other ordinary shut-in at home. Himiko went along with something as childish as "Yumeko", which was a combination of her surname and her first name. 

She sighed as she prepared her PC, which was more for gaming than for work, yet the performance were all the same. As she dug into her piles of papers inside the many cardboard boxes stacked beside her, all labelled _TDR_ , she finally found the files that she was currently working on and pulled the documents from the piles of papers. She huffed, feeling accomplished of her first attempt to find her work, as she placed them on her desk and flipped through the pages.

"I wonder why I was assigned with these genres..." she hummed to herself as she stretched her back. Himiko took notice of the natural sunlight that beamed through the windows behind her and her desk, which she stared through before noticing that she was offtask first thing in the morning. Instead, she went back to her little monologue. "I've never worked for this company too, so this kinda feels sketchy. Argh, if only something interesting is gonna happen in my life...I'm already getting so old."

Old?

Himiko?

Although she felt that way, majority of her memories during high school were completely wiped off, as if it was magic that had done the trick. It wasn't as if she didn't try to remember, in fact -- she tried so hard to remember that she had to take so many painkillers because of the sudden headaches and the dizziness that she had suffered through. Himiko had only recalled that she had shorter hair than she did now, that was currently growing at her shoulders -- and that she had to clip her fringe to the back of her hair with an ancient looking barrette that she couldn't recall where she had gotten it from. 

Now that she had considered about her memories, like any other day, it was clear that something was wrong with her -- because no one would've had forgotten their high school moments without it being an illness or some sort of accident. Sometimes she had wondered if she had bumped into some witch that had absorbed her memories; maybe she got caught into some car accident and suffered through a coma. Being an author caused her to continuously fantasise, yet it wasn't such a bad thing -- she could always use parts of her fantasies for her stories. 

After all, she could only make temporary, fake happiness for her fellow readers.

That was until her thoughts blanked out as her phone that she had stuffed into her the pocket of her shorts had sounded. Furrowing her eyebrows, she involuntarily pulled the device out and identified the phone number to be unknown. Usually, she would never had accepted a call from a stranger, but she felt manipulated by something -- a certain force -- as she accepted it and rested the phone beside her ear. 

"Hello?"

"What took you so long to pick up!?! C'mon, Yumeko, your chapter release is coming out in three days and I haven't seen a single email sent from you -- and it hasn't been edited! This call isn't intended to put pressure on your back or anything, heck, I haven't even seen your face before as your workmate but I need you to focus," the unfamiliar voice on the other side of the phone implied. Himiko puckered her lips into a small pout before noticing a slight, yet vital detail. 

"You don't sound like Workmate-san," she casually retorted as she stared at her phone screen as if the answer was going to pop up. There was a second of silence before she heard a weird laughter. 

"Nishishi~ bingo!" There, came a childish chuckle that she had sworn she heard before, yet she was not able to pinpoint exactly where she had also felt annoyed from as she heard the voice. "Well, it's not like you know me, anyway! Hmm, but to think the one in this universe would find out that easily, this is getting quite interesting~"

Himiko's confusion hurried on as she then opened her mouth instead of spending her time biting her lip in apprehension. "Look, I don't really know who you are -- or why you're pranking me as Workmate-san when my phone clearly states that I got a call from an unknown number...but have we met before?"

Again, the silence that caused the beads of sweat to trickle down her cheek as the redhead stood from her armchair, cautiously waiting for a response. 

"Mhm, we have."

"Really? Then where--"

"That was a lie! Nishishi~"

There was going to be one day where she would punch the hell out of this dude, whether she knew him or not. 

Still in the call, she took a deep breath in patience to restore her sanity levels whilst the unknown male proceeded to laugh at her. 

"Is this a joke, kid?" she tried to laugh it off, yet she knew it would come out forcefully. "Alright, it seems like my brain isn't used to tolerating such nuisances, so I'm going to excuse myself for forever. Don't go trying to prank call other people."

With that, she ended the prank call before throwing her phone onto her desk with little power. Already exhausted during the morning. She had already wasted almost thirty minutrs after finding the documents that she had sprawled all over her desk with little enthusiasm. Himiko was sure that the day would end smoothly after all the shenanigans that she had gone through all in that one moment. Clearing her mind, she settled for some thinking time as she opened up her Chrome windows to make it look like she was working whilst she procrastinated by watching magic shows. 

* * *

It was a serious problem. 

The young boy who had prank called her a day ago was right. Completely right.

Her chapter release was due in _two_ days. 

_Ah_ , how she hated the feeling of agony and the bittersweet taste of regret. Himiko immediately flung from cuddling her human-sized lobster plushie to find her phone. Internally screaming when she had checked the time, which was five in the afternoon, her body could no longer allow her mental state to sleep any further. Quickly checking her documents again, she was sure that she had to type up random dilemmas in her new novel that she had planned to begin. 

The storyboard she had completed the week before appeared on her computer screen as she enlarged it and chucked a spiral notebook from her desk drawer. It was unusual for her to use a notebook to collect her opinions on the storyboards of each chapter, but it was the first time that she was assigned a few genres she had never attempted to illustrate before. 

The genres were mystery, thriller and psychological. 

She was able to add any other genres thay she had found fit enough, yet the thought of even writing something so scary had sent shivers down her spine. As much as she wanted to decline the offer of taking the task into her hands, the company that has requested her was quite large and successful, which had been able to execute many young authors into the writing industry. She was quite envious of that, actually, and considered that if she was able to complete the short novel that would be published by such a company she would get a better pay and live her life in a pool of money.

If only work was that easy, anyhow. 

Then, she wondered if there would be anything more entertaining than working for some other publishing company and lounging in her apartment with the procrastinating mind of hers. Yet, she smiled and pondered on with her work. 

"That prank call wasn't so bad, I guess."


	2. 1st trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himiko decides to snap herself out of being a shut-in to get some bread from a bakery one street away from her apartment, running into two weird females who seemed to know who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school holidays r the best lmao i can finally work on sth and i hope i dont abandon this i have so much to doooooo
> 
> thanks as always for checking my fanfic out uwu

_She had another dream that night._

_It wasn't as if she had control over what she had been hallucinating about, but surely she did not recognise any of the people who she had dreamt of._

_The soft thick tights that always kept her legs warm._

_The puffy red skirt that matched her hair colour._

_The pointy ankle boots that had emphasised the magical aura around her._

_The school uniform that she had worn below her long, silky cape._

_Finally, the witch's hat that rested on her short, red hair._

_She was amongst a group of other young children who stood behind what seemed like podiums, arguing and proving each other's opinions. Himiko couldn't hear the words they were saying to each other properly but she knew that what she felt inside her heart were dread, agony and despair. It seemed as though most people were missing from their podiums, having a picture of themselves engraved to each frame with a cross that she assumed -- meant that they were no longer with her._

_The girl had made many observations of her own too, but as she thought through them once more inside her mind, although it was all a dream, the ideas and theories that clicked through had all made sense. She pointed to the big mechanism with a glare._

_"Nyeh, you're Momota, aren't you?"_

* * *

Himiko clicked her tongue as she rose from her bed once more. 

The draft that she had written rested beside her, on the corner of her bed, waiting to be sent to the publishing company to see how she had went with her first chapter. In fact, she got too caught up with typing that she had lost track to how much she had expressed through the draft -- meaning that she had written three more chapters than she was meant to. 

Himiko couldn't believe that she had overworked herself without procrastinating and noticing it. Feeling quite accomplished with what she had done so far, she decided to get some takeaway food to celebrate for the extra two chapters she had typed up, before noticing that she had never gone outside for the past two years. To be frank, it wasn't because she was scared of people finding out about her identity, but it was because of how horrifying the outside world felt for her. It was foreign, and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to take a single step outside.

Yet, she wanted to change.

She had asked for something interesting in her life to bloom, and this was going to be the start of her long-last journey of her life. 

As Himiko pursed her lips, finding the right clothes to wear outside besides her tracksuit uniform that she wore because she wasn't bothered to change quite a few years ago after losing her memories about her high school life. Looking through the clothes in her wardrobe was a hard task, as some of the clothes she wore before didn't quite fit anymore. Then she had stopped.

There was a long-sleeve, pale pink blouse that came along with a long, tight, black skirt that had almost reached her knees. It was from her parents once she had gotten her diploma -- or so she had assumed because that was what they had told her -- and she recalled when she was showered in congratulations after graduating. Her curiosity for her loss of memories had bugged her ever since, but why was it now -- why the Hell was it happening now; that she was simply too worried about it. The nostalgic aura that she had sworn she saw around the clothing gave her a soft spot for it, and she had decided that she wore that to seem like she was a working woman instead of a shut-in author.

Himiko made her way to the door, feeling her stomach grumble in hunger as if it was a tiger that was hungry -- and not a human being. Feeling embarrassed about her lack of food even though she was the only one in the apartment, she tapped her feet into her black flats before grabbing a small handbag that she had placed beside her when wearing her shoes. Looking back at the door, she gulped in fear before twisting the doorknob.

The first thing she thought about the outside world was that...

It was bright. Extremely bright. 

She could hear the birds whistling around her, as if she found it music to her ears. Perhaps going outside wasn't a bad thing, and that she should explore the outside world a bit more instead of shutting herself in to work all the time. Himiko took a walk to the elevator of her apartment building, clicking the button that was labelled 'G', for _ground floor_. As the doors shut her in, she saw the apartment room besides hers to be surrounded by cardboard boxes labelled with different appliances. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she slipped the thought out of her mind. Once hearing the ' _ting'_ that sounded from the elevator, the doors in front of her had dismissed her. Taking another deep breath, as usual, she could hear the clacking of the short heels of her flats. 

"I wonder where the closest bakery is?" Himiko whispered to herself as she removed her phone from her handbag, searching for the map icon. "Ah, there's one across the street. This'll be easy!" 

As she crossed the street once the traffic lights had turned green, she searched for a cliche building that was labelled ' _Whisk it for the Biscuit'_ , in which she could not hold her small giggle because of the pun. The small road that felt quite isolated in regards to the cars that zoomed passed her guided Himiko towards her destination, which -- in fact, looked exactly as cliche as she had thought it'd looked like. Although she had lived a street away from the store, she found it unusual to why the world outside of her apartment felt so foreign. 

Himiko made her way to the entrance before seeing the different loaves of bread and the cookies that were on display. Mouth watering with ecstasy, she could not help but immediately step-foot into the realm of food. The moment her flats clicked onto the tiles, she swore the smell of cookies that were baking wafted to her nose.

_Now, this smell is wayyyy better than what I try to bake at home. Scratch that, I can't even cook for myself._

She was noticed by a certain blonde with hair accessories that were shaped as music notes. Himiko stared at her for a good few seconds, before the girl she was looking at exploded with nostalgia.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you, Yumeno-san!? I haven't seen you ever since graduation!" The lady gasped and she removed her apron from the counter and ran towards her. Himiko couldn't help but give her a confused look as she politely refused the blonde's hug with her hands out in front of her. The redhead had no idea who that person was, yet the pain that lingered inside of her heart bewildered her.

"Uhm," Himiko began, stuttering her own words as the awkwardness spiked her like a volleyball. "Did you just say graduation?"

The blonde nodded, still having the smile on her face. She then turned around towards the baking area to call out someone's name. "Chabashira-san! Guess who's here?"

Before Himiko could react any further, a tall woman with a ponytail launched her body in front of her, smiling like a fool as she embraced the poor redhead into a hug. Himiko, as shocked as she could be, comically formed spirals in her eyes as the oxygen in her lungs were suddenly and forcefully taken from her. In fact, it was more of a squeeze to remove someone's insides than a regular embrace. As Himiko struggled to make her way out of the hug, the girl in front of her had sparkles around her -- probably in excitement because of the so-called nostalgia, and flung her hands out again to signify another hug. 

Himiko had enough of hugging, in which -- in reflex -- dodged the next fling of the taller female's next strangle. "Why, Yumeno-san!?! We used to hug each other all the time!?" 

The redhead pouted as the many thoughts circulated throughout her mind as though she was a red blood cell making her way around the human body. It wasn't as if she can just suddenly interrupt the 'reunion' and shout out, _"hey, I don't really know any of you guys cause my high school memories magically disappeared from me. Mind explaining to me who I was?"_

"U-Uhh," she stuttered once again, collecting her thoughts. Although she had tried to comfort herself, the stupid mind of hers did not allow that. "I became claustrophobic!!"

The silence of the store clearly meant that she had chosen the wrong option as if she was in an otome game.

"T-That was a lie..." she said once again, clarifying her nonexistent sense of humour. She wondered if they were going to judge her present self with her past self, in which she knew nothing about. Himiko, twirled the bottoms of her hair, as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

Instead, the blonde puffed her cheeks before exploding in laughter. Himiko, not knowing what to do, waved her hands around in nervousness as her embarrassment began to grow. The lady felt as if she was having the time of her life laughing at Himiko's excuse, whilst the other woman stared at her with shock. 

"T-To think that you'd make a joke--" the blonde stiffly stopped herself from laughing any further. "Maybe this is what happens when you had hung out with the people from our class! Wow, not only are you so pretty and quite mature now, but you're so different from the past!" 

Feeling interested in what she used to be, yet not wanting to sound suspicious and weird about not knowing who she was before, the girl spoke up with curiosity. 

"Really? How so?"

"Hmm, like, you stopped the 'nyeh' thing...and you don't seem as lazy and sleepy as before," she answered, not trying to sound offensive -- as she did not mind the new Himiko. "You'd talk about magic so much that you'd occasionally hold shows for the class to see. They were all so amazing, although I didn't get to tell you that when we were still at school. Seriously, the whole classroom was so bright because of your outgoing nature. Isn't that right, Chabashira-san?"

"Tenko agrees! If only Yumeno-san can gain so much credit for her magic -- she needs more recognition for them!" Himiko assumed that it was normal for the lady to be using third-person along with her dialogue, so she kept a thought that one of her classmates was called Chabashira Tenko. Himiko glanced at the blonde, wondering what her name was before noticing the little name badge that rested on her uniform.

Akamatsu Kaede.

What a nice name.

As the girls continued to talk about their school lives, the stomach that belonged to Himiko sounded, finally knowing the motive for why she had stumbled upon the bakery. Kaede gave the lady a giggle as she brought out freshly-baked bread and cookies along with a cup of tea all on a tray. Simultaneously, they had begun to talk about their lives and how they had survived adulthood so far.

"Wow, you want to be a music teacher? More specifically, a piano teacher?" Himiko gasped as the blonde played with her hair, embarrassed about her dream. "I think that's absolutely splendid. So you're working here part-time so you can earn the money for your university fees?" 

Kaede nodded before they both stared at Tenko, who was also digging into the food that they were having. 

"We never had a conversation about this, so tell me about your life, Chabashira-san!" Kaede urged to get some answers to the gossip the ladies were having, in which Tenko gave a nervous laugh. In fact, Himiko was wondering where Tenko had gotten her strength from -- especially it being too strong for a normal lady to have. In fact, Himiko was jealous of Tenko's stature, as she was tall, fit and mature. Himiko thought about her own body, specifically about how she was a shut-in who barely saw the world around her in years. She was awfully skinny, pale, yet she had tried to hide her eyebags using the concealer that she had barely used in her drawer that once belonged to her mother. 

Tenko placed a finger on her cheek and thought about it. "Well, Tenko isn't sure what she wants to be in the future, but I guess I'm a bit interested in learning first-aid and stuff--"

"What a surprise! I thought you were going to continue with aikido!?" Kaede gasped in confusion. "With your strength, I bet you can even be on par with a gymnast! Why first-aid?"

"That's because Tenko feels bad if she attacks innocent people who she thought was evil!" Tenko sighed as she rested her spoon in front of her. "There were a few times Tenko thinks all males were degenerate, but it seems that there are some good people out there too."

_Hold on._

_She attacks innocent males!?!_

Himiko could feel sweat making its way down her cheek as she gave out a nervous laugh. Her stomach was no longer empty, which she noticed that she still had work to do once she got home. 

"Ahaha, it seems like I have to go," the redhead notified as the two girls gave a sigh that clearly meant 'why-is-time-so-short?'. Himiko looked through her handbag to find her wallet, before being stopped by Kaede. 

"The food today is on the house, so don't worry about paying!" Tenko smiled as she took the tray to the sink from the other room. Himiko's eyes widened and waved her hands out in worry.

"But I was planning to eat the bread here anyways, it would be too rude of me to accept the food!" 

"Instead," Kaede giggled. Himiko could feel the evil aura that surrounded the lady as she finished her sentence. "Mind giving me your phone number? C'mon, we haven't seen each other for a long time and now we're 21. It'd be nice if we could all hang out once again for another reunion."

In sync, Himiko checked her phone to see two new contacts pop through her contacts list. Grinning a bit because of her new achievement, the girl hurried home in order to finish her work. It had been so long since she had butterflies in her stomach from the sudden reunion, even if she did not remember her youth with them. In fact, Himiko was glad that she had made the decision to get out of her damn apartment and change. The lady dusted off her skirt and retied her hair into a single pigtail before making her way to the elevators of her apartment building, ecstatically pressing the button to the third floor.

As the doors opened to welcome her home, she saw a man with violet hair.


End file.
